


S5: Even - Episode Three

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about homophobia, Discussions about suicide, Discussions of mental illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...





	1. Hvor er Elias

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. Bunnen av Brønnen

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE THREE

CLIP ONE: “BUNNEN AV BRØNNEN”

AIR DATE: 26.08.17

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Lordag 07.51**

INTERIOR – FAMILY ROOM AT THE MATBERG HOUSE – MORNING

Shot opens on a quiet family room. There’s evidence of a party, but it isn’t completely trashed. A few empty bottle on the tables, and a bit of other mess, but nothing major.

The sunlight filters in from the double doors, but the light isn’t harsh. It’s soft.

CUT TO…

EVEN sitting in an armchair, dressed in the same clothes from the previous night. He has rested one ankle on his opposite knee, and has a mug of tea in his hand. His expression is anxious, a little sad.

CUT TO…

Directly opposite EVEN, there is a figure lying prone on a sofa. His arm is over his head and an empty bottle of alcohol in his other hand.

CUT TO…

EVEN sips from his mug, staring at the figure.

CUT TO…

The body on the sofa groans and begins to move.

Off-camera, we hear the soft SOUND of rustling leaves from an open window.

Camera pans over the body until we get to the head, where the arm is moving to reveal the face of ELIAS.

ELIAS groans again, bringing his other hand up to his face before realizing he has a bottle in it. He blindly sets it down on the floor, his eyes still closed.

EVEN:  
How’s your head?

ELIAS goes still and takes a deep breath.

ELIAS:  
_Faen_ , what time is it?

EVEN:  
[Sips from his mug.]  
Early. Or late, if you've been up all night like I have.

ELIAS:  
Shit.  
[He slowly sits up, clearly in some discomfort.]  
What happened?

EVEN:  
You passed out.

ELIAS:  
[Takes another deep breath, avoiding EVEN’s gaze.]  
Tastes like I ate asphalt or something.

EVEN:  
[Soft chuckle]  
Almost.

EVEN reaches beside him and brings up a bottle of water. He tosses it onto the sofa next to ELIAS.

EVEN:  
Drink all of that. Then we’ll see about getting some food in you. Something full of carbs and grease to soak up what’s left of that bottle of vodka you drank. And the beer. And the God knows what else.  
[He sits forward.]  
What the fuck, Elias? I know you drink a beer or two on the weekends, when did you…when did this start?

ELIAS:  
[Takes the bottle and opens it, but still avoids looking at EVEN.]  
You sound like a nag.

EVEN:  
Sana said this isn’t the first time.

ELIAS finally snaps his gaze to EVEN. His fear is easy to see.

ELIAS:  
You talked to Sana?

EVEN:  
She texted me when you didn’t come home.

ELIAS:  
[Shuts his eyes.]  
Shit.

EVEN:  
E…you wanna tell me what’s going on with you?

ELIAS:  
[Looks at EVEN, shaking his head a little.]  
Nothing.

EVEN does not look convinced.

ELIAS:  
Seriously, it’s nothing. I…I feel guilty, though. Like I said something shitty to you. Did I?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head, biting back words.]  
No. Nothing.

ELIAS:  
[Nodding.]  
Okay. Did I do anything, you know, stupid?

EVEN:  
[Snorts.]  
Aside from trying to drink your weight in alcohol, no. I’m serious, E. You can talk to me. I won’t judge.

ELIAS:  
[His eyes meeting EVEN’s]  
Nothing to judge.

EVEN:  
Okay.

ELIAS:  
Okay.

They stare at one another before ELIAS looks away. He picks at the label on his water bottle.

ELIAS:  
[Quietly.]  
I’m not sure what I want to do with my life.  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
I don’t know who I am, bro. Like…am I observant in my faith? Am I meant to get married and have kids? Should I be in school? And for what? I don’t know what the fuck I want to do. Sana, she’s got it all laid out for her. She’ll be a doctor, like our dad. Yousef loves teaching…

EVEN:  
It’s okay not to have it all figured out.

ELIAS:  
[Laughs]  
That’s easy for you to say. You’ve known you wanted to work in film since we were, like, nine.

EVEN looks down into his mug.

EVEN:  
Maybe. But I still don’t know if I can. I don’t know if that’s realistic.

ELIAS:  
Anything you put your mind to, you do. That’s just how you are. You and Sana, both.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at ELIAS.]  
Is that what you think of me?

ELIAS:  
[Nods and runs a hand over his short hair.]  
Fuck my life. I need a manual or something.

EVEN:  
[Laughing.]  
If you find one, grab me a copy.

ELIAS:  
[Smiles, and then frowns.]  
Am I still drunk, or was Tomas here last night?

EVEN’s smile melts and his eyes darken. He blinks very slowly, looking down before he nods.

ELIAS:  
[Concerned.]  
Is he back? Like, _back_ back?

EVEN:  
[Shrugging.]  
I think so.

ELIAS:  
And you actually came to his house?

EVEN:  
[Looking up.]  
I didn’t know he was going to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be.  
It’s not like he lives here anymore.

ELIAS:  
[Nods.]  
Have you guys, uh, talked?

EVEN:  
He wants to.

ELIAS:  
[Sharp laugh.]  
I bet he does. You can’t let him get close to you again, Even.

EVEN:  
[His eyes narrow.]  
You think I don’t know that?

ELIAS:  
It’s not that…I mean, I know you were…going through stuff when all that went down, but…you’re good now. You have it all together, and you have someone that loves you. Don’t…don’t fuck that up.

EVEN:  
[Defensive.]  
I have zero intention of _ever_ fucking that up.

ELIAS:  
[Nods.]  
Good…good.  
Fuck, my head hurts.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Serves you right. Seriously, E. Why are you doing this to yourself?

ELIAS:  
[Sighs and leans back into the couch cushions.]  
It’s just so good not to _worry_ all the time. Not to fucking think.

EVEN:  
Do you think you need help?

ELIAS:  
[Slides his gaze to EVEN.]  
Like professional help?

EVEN:  
Markus is easy to talk to. Most of the time.

ELIAS:  
[His eyes fully open now.]  
That’s your doc? You trust him?

EVEN nods.

ELIAS:  
[Sighs heavily.]  
I don’t know.

EVEN:  
If not him, then me. You’ve always got me.

ELIAS:  
[Levels EVEN with a look.]  
Not always, though.

EVEN swallows and looks away from ELIAS.

EVEN:  
No…not always.

ELIAS:  
[Sticks out his foot and nudges EVEN’s knee with it.]  
I’m glad you’re back.

ELIAS offers EVEN a small smile and EVEN returns it. They lock gazes for a silent minute.

SOUND – Off-camera we hear birdsong through the open window. Otherwise, the house is still.

EVEN:  
Me too.


	3. Klem




	4. Søndager

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE THREE

CLIP TWO: “SØNDAGER”

AIR DATE: 27.08.17

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Søndag 19:19**

INTERIOR – ISAK AND EVEN’S APARTMENT – EARLY EVENING

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear faint street sounds through an open window.

Shot opens on a kitchen. From the state of it, we get the impression there’s a meal being prepared. A large pot of water sits steaming on one burner, and another has a pot of red sauce. On the counter next to the stove, we see a package of fresh pasta.

MUSIC [Wearing Nothing by Dagny]

On a cutting board, there is a mound of grated carrots. The burners are off, but everything else looks like someone left the room in a hurry. A dish towel hangs precariously from a dish rack. There’s a wooden spoon in the pot of sauce, and a knife laying next to half of a carrot on the cutting board.

CUT TO…

A wall covered with sketches on paper, cut out articles, and various other things that we have mostly seen before. There are a few new additions. The CAMERA focuses on a few.

CUT TO…

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear breathing. It’s laboured and interrupted by little gasps and moans.

CUT TO…

MUSIC continues to play softly in the background.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear low murmuring and a soft laugh.

CUT TO…

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear fabric rustling, followed by a steady, rhythmic thumping.

The camera lingers on the poem.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear soft groans.

CUT TO…

ISAK is on the bed, on his stomach. We get a side-view of his face. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth is open. He frowns, but we understand right away that he isn’t upset or in pain.

He gasps and rolls to his forehead, stretching his neck to press his forehead into the mattress.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear the sound of kissing, wet and loud.

ISAK reacts to each one in clear ecstacy.

CAMERA focuses on Isak’s head and shoulders as he pants, his breath stuttering, and soon EVEN comes into view.

EVEN kisses Isak’s shoulders, then his neck.

ISAK collapses onto his stomach, turning his head to the CAMERA again, and huffs out a laugh. His eyes are closed, his skin red. There’s a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

EVEN covers him, braced on his elbows over ISAK’s back.

ISAK:  
Jesus…fuck…Even.

EVEN laughs softly.

EVEN:  
[Speaking into ISAK’s ear.]  
Are you okay?

ISAK:  
[Hums.]  
I think you broke me.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
I’ll have to fix you, then.

EVEN begins kissing ISAK’s neck with clear intent.

ISAK groans.

ISAK:  
I need food.

EVEN:  
[Pauses.]  
Shit. I was supposed to feed you.

ISAK:  
[Groans again.]  
Need energy. I’m tapped.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Okay, baby.

CUT TO…

We’re back in the kitchen. EVEN, dressed in a grey t-shirt and navy sweatpants, stirs a now-simmering red sauce and the pot of water bubbles behind it.

MUSIC [Dear Life by Beck] plays softly from the radio.

ISAK sits on the window sill, dressed in pajama bottoms.

ISAK:  
Fuck, that smells so good. Is it almost done?

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Soon. Have some of the leftover bread, if you’re really starving.

ISAK:  
[Grabs a small piece and shoves it in his mouth.]  
So hunnnngry.

EVEN:  
[Mocking.]  
So impaaaaatient.

ISAK picks up a piece of carrot and throws it at EVEN. It bounces into the sauce and EVEN shrugs, stirring it in.

ISAK:  
I hate waiting.

EVEN turns and arches an eyebrow at ISAK.

ISAK rolls his eyes.

ISAK:  
Whatever.

EVEN laughs and turns back to his cooking.

ISAK watches EVEN in silence for a while. His features soften and he bites his lip.

ISAK:  
Today was kind of perfect.

EVEN looks over his shoulder with a soft smile.

EVEN:  
Yeah? Not sorry we didn’t go to the park with Jonas and the gang?

ISAK:  
[Shakes his head.]  
We were with them yesterday. And the night before that. Nah…  
[Looks EVEN over.]  
I wanted this. Needed it, I guess.

EVEN:  
[Turns to look at ISAK, frowning.]  
Everything okay?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
Yeah, no, everything is fine. It’s just that…well, with school starting for me, and you working pretty much full-time until your classes start, and then you’ll be busy with that…I just…

EVEN turns down the flame under the sauce and puts the spoon on the cutting board. He walks over to ISAK, cupping his shoulders in his hands, his thumbs stroking over the bare skin.

ISAK puts his hands on EVEN’s waist.

EVEN:  
You’re worried we won’t have a lot of days like this? We will. I promise.

ISAK:  
[Looking up at EVEN.]  
You can’t promise something like that, Even.

EVEN:  
[His eyebrows lifting.]  
Can’t I?  
[Pauses to think.]  
How about this? Sundays are ours.

EVEN runs a hand over ISAK’s hair. ISAK leans into the touch.

EVEN:  
Let’s make Sunday _our_ day. We can do whatever we want together, just us.

ISAK:  
We won’t be able to do it every week, though.

EVEN:  
We can try.

ISAK smiles and nods.

ISAK:  
We can try.

A timer sounds and EVEN smiles brightly.

EVEN:  
That’ll be the bread.

EVEN kisses ISAK on the forehead and moves to the stove, grabbing an oven mitt from a hook on the wall.

ISAK moans.

ISAK:  
Fuck, I forgot you made that. Gimme, gimme!

EVEN laughs as he carefully removes the tray from their small oven.

ISAK stands and moves closer, his eyes locked on the tray of toasted, homemade bread. It bubbles with cheese and is sprinkled with spices.

ISAK:  
Holy fuck, that looks amazing. I think I love you.

EVEN:  
[Smirks as he sets the tray down on the counter next to a little jar of cardamom.]  
You think?

ISAK:  
Shhh, I was talking to the toast.

EVEN barks out a laugh, his eyes crinkling.

ISAK grins.

ISAK:  
I like the idea of a day just for us. Now that we’re all coupled-up, I think we all need a day like that.

EVEN:  
Coupled-up?

ISAK:  
[Wraps his arms around EVEN’s waist.]  
You and me, Jonas and Eva, Magnus and Vilde. Even Mahdi’s off the market, I think.

EVEN:  
[Turning in ISAK’s arms.]  
Really? Who snagged him?

ISAK:  
He’s been talking about that girl he hooked up with at the party on Friday. That redhead.

EVEN:  
[Looks a little surprised.]  
Marthe?

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
I think that’s her name, yeah.

EVEN hums.

ISAK:  
Anyway, we all need our alone time with our S.O.’s.

EVEN:  
[Looks amused.]  
S.O.’s?

ISAK:  
Significant others.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Ahhh.

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Blame Eskild for that one.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Am I your S.O. then?

ISAK:  
[Hugs EVEN tighter, burying his face in EVEN’s neck.]  
You know you are.

EVEN:  
[Hugs him close.]  
I love that. Love you.

Lifting his head, ISAK smiles up at him. They share a soft kiss.

ISAK:  
I’m…I’m a little curious about Magnus and Vilde, though.

EVEN:  
Curious about what?

ISAK:  
[Thinking.]  
Well…they seem different with each other. Like…not as handsy as they were.

EVEN:  
That’s normal for some couples. Things cool down a little after time.

ISAK:  
Not with us, though.

EVEN:  
We’re anything but normal, baby.

ISAK grins.

ISAK:  
Nope. But Vilde and Magnus…they were, like, all over each other all the fucking time. As annoying as it was, it’s weird that they’re pretty much the opposite now. Yesterday at the park, she pretty much hung out with Eva and Sana the whole time. I don’t even think I saw them kiss once.

EVEN:  
[Hums, thinking.]  
Well…there could be any number of reasons for that.

ISAK:  
None of them good.

EVEN:  
Not necessarily.

ISAK:  
Did you notice something too? Has Mags said anything to you?

EVEN:  
[Smiles at ISAK and pulls him in close.]  
I love how much you love your friends. You have such a big heart.

ISAK snorts, clearly embarrassed.

EVEN:  
I’m sure Magnus would come to you if he needed to, baby. You guys are tight. If anything is going on with him, he won’t keep it from you.

ISAK:  
Hope so.  
[Nods and leans up for a kiss, which EVEN provides.]  
You wouldn’t either, would you?

EVEN’s eyes widen with surprise.

ISAK:  
I know there’s a lot you haven’t shared yet, and I understand. Really. I do. Your story is yours to tell, and whenever you’re ready. But…I hope you know you can talk to me. About anything.

EVEN blinks slowly, his smile withering a little. He nods.

ISAK smiles and frames EVEN’s face in his hands, drawing him into a kiss, deepening it right away as EVEN clings to him, moaning into his mouth.


	5. Desperate

 


	6. Hemmeligheter

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE THREE

CLIP THREE: “HEMMELIGHETER”

AIR DATE: 28.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – BAKKOUSH HOME – KITCHEN – EARLY EVENING

TITLE CARD: **Mandag 18.48**

Shot opens in a bright kitchen. EVEN is standing over a sink full of dishes and his hands are wet and soapy. He cleans a large bowl, rinses it and sets it on the counter.

SOUND – A radio talk show murmurs in the background.

              _President Donald Trump's popularity is close to the lowest it’s ever been in the wake of Hurricane Harvey, a catastrophic storm that brought flooding to many parts of Texas and sent a reported 30,000 Americans to shelters since making landfall Friday._

MRS. BAKKOUSH steps into the frame. She picks up the wet bowl and proceeds to dry it with a hand towel.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Thirty-thousand people.  
[She makes a tsking sound.]  
That man will do nothing to help those poor people. He is not a leader.

EVEN:  
I don’t know, Mamma B. I think he leads who he wants to lead.

EVEN finishes with another bowl and hands it to her.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Nodding.]  
You may be right, Even. He certainly seems to have many followers.  
[Shakes her head.]  
If only people would see him for what he is.

EVEN:  
Those people know exactly who he is, most of them.

He looks at her over his shoulder as he cleans a couple of long spoons.

EVEN:  
I have friends studying in the States, they say people want him out.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Seems so. I hope they succeed before it’s too late.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
No kidding.

MRS. BAKKOUSH takes the spoons and dries them. She opens a nearby drawer and put them inside, leaning against the drawer as she closes it. She watches EVEN shut of the water and wipe down the sink and the counter around it, meticulously.

She smiles.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
It’s so nice to have you around again, Even. You were missed.

EVEN:  
[Drying his hands as he turns to her.]  
I missed you too. And these potatoes.

MRS. BAKKOUSH laughs and places her hand on a large container that sits on the counter.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
These should stay warm until you get home.  
[She hesitates.]  
You…you’re living with that young man? Ivar?

EVEN:  
[Smiles nervously.]  
Isak.

MRS. BAKKOUSH smiles, though it’s a little shaky. She looks uneasy, like she wants to be supportive but is struggling.

EVEN:  
I was afraid you…  
[Swallows and looks down.]  
I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me hanging out with Elias and, um, Sana…

EVEN looks up, blinking fast.

MRS BAKKOUSH’s smile strengthens and she reaches out to squeeze EVEN’s arm.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Even…I… My husband and I have always tried to ensure that our children have open minds and open hearts. We wouldn't be’very good parents if we didn’t strive for those things ourselves.  
[She smiles warmly as EVEN exhales a relieved breath.]  
You were like one of my kids, and it saddened me when you stopped coming around. I had no one to cook with.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
Yeah, well, I’m always happy to cook with you Mamma B. Especially when you send me home with food.

They share a quiet moment.

SANA enters the kitchen and watches them for a moment before speaking.

SANA:  
Something smells good.

EVEN and MRS. BAKKOUSH turn to SANA.

MRS. BAKKOUSH walks over to give her a hug.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Where have you been?

SANA:  
[Blushes a little.]  
I, uh…Yousef and I played a little ball.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Eyeing SANA with a grin.]  
I see. Who won?

MUSIC [Little Secrets by Passion Pit] now plays softly on the radio.

SANA:  
[Rolls her eyes and huffs.]  
Me. Who do you think?

EVEN:  
Ah, Sana. Still leaving the boys crying on the playground, I see.

SOUND – Off-camera, loud laughter rings out from the living room. We hear ELIAS and YOUSEF talking loudly.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
I don’t know, Even.

She steps around SANA and peeks into the living room before grinning back at him. She squeezes SANA’s shoulders, shaking her a little.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
He doesn’t look too sad.

SANA:  
[Blushing.]  
Mom…

MRS. BAKKOUSH kisses SANA on the cheek as EVEN laughs.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Was it supposed to be a secret? That boy is besotted, my dear. If you wanted to keep it a secret, you should stop making him smile from ear to ear.

EVEN:  
Impossible. All you have to do is make Sana smile, get those dimples of her to show, and you’re gone.

SANA is blushing hard now and gives EVEN a quizzical look.

MRS. BAKKOUSH let’s SANA go and turns back to EVEN.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Wags a finger playfully.]  
Careful, if I didn’t know you already had someone, I might start to think you two are secretly dating.

EVEN:  
[Grinning wide.]  
Oh, I tried, Mamma B. Sana wanted nothing to do with me.

ELIAS enters the room.

ELIAS:  
[To EVEN.]  
That’s because my sister is the smartest of us all. We’re heading out. You coming?

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Heading out where? Dinner is ready.

ELIAS:  
[Rubbing the back of his neck.]  
Oh, sorry mamma.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Can’t you stay home _one_ night a week? We never see you at the dinner table anymore. Your father is beginning to ask what you’re up to. Anything we need to know?

ELIAS:  
[Flashes a charming smile.]  
Nah, mamma. We, uh, we said we’d go check in on Mikael. He started his new job today.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Her eyes lighting up.]  
Oh, finally! I know he was worried.

ELIAS:  
[Clearly relieved.]  
Yeah, he was. Uh, Even? You coming?

EVEN:  
Nah, I need to get home. Isak should be back by now, and I promised to bring these spiced potatoes. He fell in love with them at the Eid party.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Smiles.]  
Well, he has very good taste.

She winks at EVEN.

ELIAS:  
Say hey for me. Catch you later, then.

ELIAS kisses his mother’s cheek and then leaves.

MRS. BAKKOUSH is still smiling but it dissolves into a worried expression as she watches him go.

SOUND – Off-camera we hear voices retreating, followed by the closing of a door which cuts them off.

SANA smiles at her mom and rests her head against hers.

EVEN’s phone pings. He exchanges a few texts.

EVEN:  
Isak says thank you for the potatoes.

MRS. BAKKOUSH snaps out of her thoughts and smiles, waving him off.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
You did most of the work.

She rests a hand on SANA’s cheek, studying her daughter’s face.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
You do what you can for your kids, Even, and hope they grow up to be strong and independent. But you also hope they know they can come to you when they need you.

She presses against SANA’s side and wraps her in her arms as SANA and EVEN lock eyes.

MRS. BAKKKOUSH:  
[Turning her head to EVEN.]  
Secrets do more harm to a family than anything else possibly could.  
[She smiles suddenly.]  
Good thing my kids know that. Right, loves?

MRS. BAKKOUSH turns to SANA.

SANA nods before she and EVEN lock eyes again.

EVEN:  
Right.

 


	7. Alert




	8. Concern




	9. Orientation

SKAM – SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE THREE

CLIP FOUR: “ORIENTATION”

AIR DATE: 30 AUGUST 2017

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR - UNIVERSITETET BLINDERN - - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag 13.51**

Shot opens at the Universitetet Blindern stop on the UiO campus. We see the no. 17 tram arrive and a bunch of people get off, most of them presumably students.

We see EVEN emerge from the middle doors. He’s dressed in his favourite jean jacket, which he wears over a navy blue hoodie, a white tee, and faded khaki pants. His hair is styled, his backpack – a hunter green Fjallraven Kanken - is slung over one shoulder. He seems nervous, but excited as he walks among his fellow students.

EVEN stops in the middle of the sidewalk. He looks up, eyes wide.

CAMERA – angle switches to a shot over EVEN’s shoulder. We see what he’s looking at, one of the campus’ main buildings.

CAMERA – shot switches back to EVEN’s face.

SOUND – everything goes quiet. We only hear EVEN as he takes deep breaths and letting them out slowly as he stares up at the building.

There is fear in his eyes.

MUSIC [New World by Nas] plays over the soundless shot.

_LYRIC: Five, four, three, two, one…Happy New Year!_

EVEN closes his mouth and his expression shifts to one of determination. Without taking his eyes off the building, EVEN hoists the bag more firmly onto his shoulder and steps toward the building.

He’s walking along, so focused on the building itself that he doesn’t see the girl that smacks into him until it’s too late.

 _LYRIC:_ _Whatever man built can be taken apart._

MUSIC stops abruptly.

SOUND – The sounds of the busy campus and street traffic whoosh in on us.

GIRL:  
Jesus, I’m so sorry.

She’s pretty, with long, straight black hair, olive skin, and chestnut eyes. Her books have landed at EVEN’s feet and he blinks down at her, his bag hanging from his hand. He seems to snap out of it and bends to help her retrieve her things from the ground.

EVEN:

[Smiles reassuringly.]  
Totally my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.

The GIRL smiles back at him as they stack the rest of her books. She cradles them in her arm and stands.

EVEN stands with her.

GIRL:  
New student?

EVEN:  
Yeah. Does it show?

GIRL:  
Don’t worry. Everyone has that deer-in-headlights look on their first day.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
I’ll fit right in, then.

GIRL:  
[Looking at EVEN with interest now.]  
I’m sure you will.

There is an awkward silence. Finally, EVEN bounces on his heels.

EVEN:  
Well, I better get in there. Don’t want to be late for my first class.

GIRL:  
[Overtly flirting now.]  
It’s just orientation. You could even skip it if you wanted to. You won’t miss much.

EVEN:  
[Smiles one of his ‘Even’ smiles.]  
I think my boyfriend would be pissed if I blew it on my first day.

The GIRL’s face falls just a little, but she recovers.

GIRL:  
[Smaller smile.]  
Can’t have that. Go on. Get in there.

She turns to walk away.

GIRL:  
[Over her shoulder.]  
Good luck!

EVEN gives her an Isak-like salute, and continues on his way. His stride is a little more confident. More Even-like.

CUT TO…

INTERIOR – UiO CLASSROOM – MID-AFTERNOON

The room is mostly empty. A few students have arrived early and are seated, chatting quietly in twos and threes. EVEN walks down the right aisle and heads for an empty row near the front. While he walks, his phone pings.

EVEN smiles and replies to Isak. While he’s doing that, his phone pings again.

EVEN replies to his mother, still smiling.

He is putting his phone back into his pocket when it chimes again. He takes it out and swipes the screen.

CAMERA cuts back to EVEN who isn’t smiling now. He doesn’t reply, just puts the phone back into his pocket.

Someone enters the frame, standing in the aisle to EVEN’s right. We only see legs.

VOICE:  
You’ll need to silence your ringer before class begins.

EVEN freezes at the sound. Carefully, he looks up. Then scowls.

CAMERA shows EVEN and TOMAS.

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs, grinning.]  
Dr. Moen is a beast when it comes to interruptions.

EVEN:  
[Almost hissing.]  
How did… What the _fuck_?

EVEN is whispering, but it’s still very loud and some of the other students lift their heads and turn to the pair.

TOMAS smiles at them, waving them off, climbs over EVEN and sits down.

TOMAS:  
Keep it down, unless you want them to think you’re a freak on your first day.

EVEN’s jaw clenches.

TOMAS:  
Jesus. Relax. I’m kidding.

TOMAS puts his hand on EVEN’s shoulder and squeezes.

EVEN tenses.

TOMAS removes his hand.

TOMAS:  
I’m the T.A. for this class.

EVEN:  
[Gapes at him.]  
The what? Since when?

TOMAS:  
[Clearly enjoying this.]  
It’s why I moved back from London.  
[He looks off.]  
Well, one of the reasons.  
[Turns back to EVEN.]  
I’m thinking of going the lecturer route, and UiO offered me credit for the classes I took at the London Film Institute. Teacher’s Assistant is a step in that direction.

EVEN:  
[Blinking and frowning.]  
Why _this_ class?

TOMAS just smiles.

EVEN:  
[Closes his eyes and turns his head away.]  
Fuck.

TOMAS:  
[Leaning in to whisper.]  
How could I resist? When I saw your name on the roster, I thought it must be a sign.

EVEN:  
[Grabs a strap on his backpack.]  
I need to drop this class.

He moves to get up, but TOMAS stops him with a hand around EVEN’s wrist.

Again, EVEN freezes.

He looks down at TOMAS’ hand and then up at TOMAS.

TOMAS’ smile melts away. He takes a breath and releases EVEN.

EVEN visibly relaxes.

TOMAS:  
Even…this is a very good class. Moen is an amazing teacher. You’ll want to stay.

EVEN eyes him warily.

TOMAS:  
I won’t give you any special treatment, if that’s what you’re worried about.

EVEN snorts.

TOMAS:  
Seriously. Stay. It’ll be fine. I promise.

EVEN looks at TOMAS, obviously trying to read him. His eyes narrow as he studies the other man’s face.

TOMAS’ expression is friendly. Non-threatening.

EVEN nods, but he still seems very apprehensive.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Standing at the center lecturn.]  
This looks like a good bunch. Hello everyone! Welcome to MEVITT 1110, also known as Audiovisual Aesthetics.

TOMAS squeezes EVEN’s arm, stands and climbs over him, walking down to the front of the room to stand with the professor.

EVEN’s eyes are on him the whole time.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Nodding to TOMAS before addressing the room again.]  
In this class, we will analyze the narratives, styles, and genres of various audiovisual media. In other words, you get to watch films and then tear them apart.  
[Several students laugh.]  
Or not, as the case may be.

The professor turns to TOMAS, extending an arm toward him.

PROF. MOEN:  
This handsome young man is Tomas Matberg and he will be your T.A. for this class. Young Tomas has returned to us from a fantastic program at the London Film Insitute where he won the Attenborough Award for his short film…  
[Turns to TOMAS, clearly drawing a blank on the name.]

TOMAS:  
Once It Was

PROF. MOEN:  
[Gasps as the memory returns.]  
Yes! _Once It Was._ Brilliant piece, though somewhat dark. Do we need to keep an eye on you, Tomas?

The professor laughs, as do a few of the students.

EVEN cringes, sliding down a little in his seat.

TOMAS finds his eyes and seems to offer an apology.

EVEN pulls out his notebook while the professor continues his presentation. Despite it being relatively new, there are still doodles on the cover.

  * Lightning bolts
  * A boy with curly hair
  * A hand splayed with a slash in the middle, which also looks like a lightning bolt
  * Random swirls and patterns



EVEN starts drawing a new one. It’s an eye, a very detailed one, staring wide at us and brimming with a tear.

TIME JUMP

CUT TO…

EVEN is packing up his things in a hurry.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Off-camera]  
Alright, everyone. See you next week! Can’t wait to hear your thoughts on Spartacus.

TOMAS:  
[Jogging up the aisle.]  
Even…wait…

EVEN stops but then seems to think better of it. He hastens to get away from TOMAS, pushing through the doors to the entrance with force.

TOMAS jogs up behind him as they exit the building. He grabs EVEN’s arm and spins him around to face him.

EVEN:  
[Angry. His voice low.]  
Tomas…

TOMAS:  
[Removes his hand from EVEN and shoves them into his pockets.]  
Can we just talk for once? Please?

EVEN:  
[Exasperated.]  
I can’t believe you blindsided me like this. It’s just… It’s not…I’m not…

EVEN looks anywhere but at TOMAS and we see concern enter TOMAS’ expression.

TOMAS:  
[Softly.]  
Hey. It’s me. We used to be able to talk about anything and everything.

EVEN’s gaze cuts to TOMAS’ face and his expression is one of disbelief.

EVEN:  
Yeah, we did talk about anything and everything. That’s the fucking problem.

TOMAS:  
[Swallows and nods.]  
Come on.

TOMAS motions for EVEN to follow as he walks away.

The CAMERA stays on EVEN and we watch his expression change from relief, to confusion, to conflict. He turns toward the tram station. We see one loading and realize that, if he ran, he could probably catch it. We can practically taste his indecision.

EVEN turns back.

CAMERA angle switches and we see TOMAS off in the distance.

CAMERA angle switches back to EVEN and we see him make the decision.

EVEN runs after TOMAS.

CUT TO…

TIME JUMP

INTERIOR – STUDENT CAFETERIA – EARLY EVENING

SOUND – Student chatter, cutlery.

TOMAS and EVEN are sitting at a table in the corner of the busy mess hall.

CAMERA - We’re watching over EVEN’s shoulder as TOMAS studies him. One hand toys with a cup of (presumably) coffee. There is evidence that he’s had a snack as well.

EVEN’s head is down, so he does not see what we see. That TOMAS is watching him intently.

TOMAS:  
You look good.

EVEN shrugs. His knee bounces under the table.

TOMAS:  
[Leans forward on his elbows.]  
I’m serious. You look…

EVEN raises his head.

CAMERA is now on EVEN’s face. He seems to hold his breath waiting for TOMAS to speak again.

TOMAS:  
[off-camera]  
You look really good, Even. I like your hair long like this.

EVEN Swallows hard, his jaw tense.

CAMERA cuts to TOMAS.

TOMAS:  
[Raising one eyebrow.]  
Is that not allowed? Am I not allowed to compliment you?

EVEN:  
It’s fine. Thanks.

TOMAS:  
[Grins.]  
When did you get to be so…hard, Even? You were always so soft and happy. Sweet. Not this…  
[He waves his hand in EVEN’s general direction.]  
You aren’t the boy I used to know.

CAMERA cuts to EVEN.

EVEN:  
[Dryly.]  
No. I’m not.

CAMERA cuts to both men staring at each other.

EVEN seems smaller in his seat.

TOMAS narrows his eyes.

TOMAS:  
I’m glad you’re staying in the class.

EVEN:  
I haven’t decided. I just…didn’t want to leave in the middle of Professor Moen’s intro.

TOMAS:  
Wouldn’t look good for you to drop out now. He hates when his students do that. Thinks it makes him look bad, and thinks it makes them look weak. Like they took one look at his syllabus and got scared.  
[Leans in closer.]  
You’re not scared, are you Even?

EVEN:  
[Huffs out a laugh.]  
I’ve seen most of the films on the list, some of them twice. I could analyze them in my sleep.

TOMAS:  
[Grins.]  
Are you just scared of me, then?

CAMERA cuts to EVEN as his eyes go wide and his mouth snaps shut. He looks at TOMAS.

CAMERA cuts to TOMAS as his smile fades. He frowns.

TOMAS:  
Are you? Afraid? Of…of _me_?

CAMERA cuts to both of them.

EVEN blinks and then looks down at the table. He’s in the process of destroying a napkin, tearing it into tiny strips.

TOMAS’ gaze drops to the napkin. He looks up at EVEN with concern.

TOMAS:  
Bean?

EVEN’s eyes snap up to TOMAS.

EVEN:  
Don’t. Fucking. Call. Me. That.

TOMAS sits back, blinking in surprise. He huffs out a confused laugh.

TOMAS:  
You know…Even…I don’t get your fucking problem. I really don’t. We were close once.

EVEN:  
[Muttering.]  
Too close.

TOMAS:  
You meant a lot to me, Bean. You still do. I loved having you around. Loved that it was you dating my sister. No one else was good enough, and she deserved the best.

EVEN leans in close, his eyes dangerous.

EVEN:  
You didn’t give me much of a choice.

TOMAS:  
[Rolls his eyes and sits back.]  
Oh, come on. It’s not like you didn’t fall for her. Admit it.

EVEN deflates and sits back. He nods.

EVEN:  
I did, but…

TOMAS:  
[Interrupting him.]  
But nothing, Even. You guys were good together.

EVEN:  
We were, but…then we weren’t. And I don’t know if I ever would have dated her at all if you hadn’t intervened.

TOMAS shrugs.

TOMAS:  
Maybe, maybe not. Point is, you did. And you were happy. Mostly. Right?

EVEN:  
[Thinking.]  
I…yeah…

TOMAS:  
[Drops his gaze to the table.]  
Besides. We all got what we wanted.  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
Didn’t we? And it’s all in the past now. We can be friends again. You and Sonja, me and you. We can…get to know each other again.

EVEN:  
[Blinking fast.]  
I…I don’t…

TOMAS:  
[Nonplussed.]  
Tell me about Isak.

EVEN:  
[His brows rise.]  
Isak?

TOMAS:  
He seems cool. And he’s hot.  
[Grins.]  
Nice going. Are you two…exclusive?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Yes. Absolutely.

TOMAS:  
[Grinning wider.]  
Look at you, so fierce in your adoration. It’s cute.

EVEN:  
[Angry.]  
Fuck off.

TOMAS:  
[Holds his hands up and sits back.]  
Shit. We have a lot of work to do to get that chip off your shoulder.

EVEN’s phone pings. He hurriedly takes it out to swipe at the screen.

EVEN sighs with relief and stares at the phone in awe.

EVEN:  
[Starts gathering his things.]  
I need to go.

TOMAS watches him for a bit, amused. His expression softens.

TOMAS:  
Hey.

EVEN stops and looks up. His face is blotchy and his knuckles are white where he grips the strap of his backpack.

TOMAS:  
We gonna be okay?

EVEN:  
I don’t know. Sorry, I just…don’t.

TOMAS:  
[Sighs.]  
I never meant…I didn’t mean to hurt you, Even. Honest. Or Sonja. We were young-

EVEN:  
[Glares as he interrupts him. His voice is a low rumble.]  
Then you shouldn’t have fucking _.._. You shouldn’t have _let me_ …

He sighs and trails off, shutting his mouth tight and closing his eyes. EVEN inhales a deep breath through his nose and lets it out. His lips twitch with the words he wants to say. His whole body is practically vibrating.

TOMAS:  
[Defiant.]  
I don’t regret that, Even.

EVEN:  
[Looks unbearably sad. His shoulders sag as he exhales heavily.]  
Yeah, well…I do.

Even turns his back to us and walks out of frame.

Screen goes dark.


	10. I Am Spartacus




	11. Bored Now




	12. Sannhet Smørbrød

SKAM - SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE THREE

CLIP FIVE: “SANNHET SMØRBRØD”

AIR DATE: 1 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fredag 13.31**

INTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATE - - MID-AFTERNOON

Shot opens in the café. It’s relatively empty, only a few customers stand at the counter.

We watch as EVEN expertly makes an iced mocha and a macchiato, handing it over to the customers who pay and then walk away.

The next person who steps up in line is a man, but we never see his face.

MUSIC [Misread by Kings of Convenience] plays softly in the background.

Standing behind the MAN is MIKAEL, and EVEN notices him as he greets the customer.

EVEN:  
[Signs ' _hey there’_ in Norwegian Sign Language (NSL.)  
[Subtitle]

MIKAEL:  
[Smiles and signs back ' _hey, this okay?']  
_ [Subtitle]

EVEN nods.

MAN:  
Just an Americano to go, thanks.

EVEN:  
Coming up.

MIKAEL looks around nervously.

EVEN:  
[To MIKAEL.]  
Have a seat, I’ll bring you something.

EVEN rings up the man’s order.

MIKAEL:  
You don’t have to.

EVEN:  
Have you eaten lunch?

MIKAEL:  
[Sheepish.]  
Er, no. I forgot.

EVEN:  
[Chuckles as he hands the man his change.]  
Thanks for choosing KB today, sir. Have a great afternoon.

The MAN mumbles something and then walks away from the counter.

EVEN:  
[To Mikael.]  
Take a seat in the window, I’ll bring you a sandwich.

MIKAEL:  
[Smiles at EVEN.]  
Thanks, man.

MIKAEL walks to the front window and sits.

EVEN makes an espresso con panna, and then plates a sandwich. He walks around the counter and over to where MIKAEL sits, placing the food in front of him.

MIKAEL:  
[Smiles up at EVEN.]  
Thanks. I didn’t come to bum free food off you, though.

EVEN:  
[Arches an eyebrow.]  
Who said it was free, working man?

MIKAEL:  
[Picks up the sandwich.]  
You heard about that? It’s just part-time at the cinema.

MIKAEL takes a bite. He’s clearly hungry, practically moaning around the mouthful. There are crumbs in the corners of his mouth and a bit of mayo on his lip.

EVEN eyes him with a grin, and leans against the stool next to him.

EVEN:  
You still eat like a five-year-old.

MIKAEL:  
[Eyes laughing as he takes another bite.]  
I’m hungrier than I thought.

MIKAEL puts the sandwich down and picks up the coffee, taking a sip. It washes away the crumbs, but leaves foam across his top lip.

EVEN laughs.

MIKAEL grins at him.

MIKAEL:  
What?

EVEN shakes his head and tips up MIKAEL’s chin with his index finger before swiping his thumb across MIKAEL’s mouth.

MIKAEL’s eyes widen a little with surprise.

Seeming to realize what he’s done, EVEN drops his hand and shifts to his back foot, putting a little more distance between them.

EVEN:  
Fuck, sorry, I… You had a little…

MIKAEL:  
Even…

They fall into an awkward silence.

MIKAEL looks behind at the empty shop and then back at EVEN.

MIKAEL:  
You working alone today?

EVEN:  
Oh, no. Birgit is in the back.

MIKAEL:  
Ah.

MIKAEL pushes the tip of a finger into the foam of his drink, stirring it.

MIKAEL:  
This is good. Thanks.

EVEN:  
[Nervous smile.]  
Perks of working here. I now know how to make a killer cup of coffee, even if I don’t drink the stuff.

MIKAEL nods.

EVEN waits a few beats, understanding that MIKAEL has something on his mind.

MIKAEL looks around the café again.

EVEN:  
We’re pretty much alone, if you…if there’s something on your mind.

MIKAEL’s gaze shoots up to EVEN’s. He nods and then looks down.

MIKAEL takes a deep breath and uses his leg to push at the other stool, moving it away from the counter.

Taking the hint, EVEN pulls it out and sits facing MIKAEL.

EVEN:  
What’s up?

MIKAEL:  
I… Things haven’t been chill between us all summer, and I don’t want to go into a whole other season like this.

MIKAEL glances up and we see EVEN watching him intently.

EVEN:  
[His voice softens.]  
Neither do I.

MIKAEL:  
So…I need to say something.

EVEN:  
[Nervous.]  
O-okay.

MIKAEL:  
I’m…  
[Looks up at EVEN, regret in his eyes.]  
I’m sorry…for…everything that happened.

EVEN:  
[Tilts his head, regarding MIKAEL with a fond smile.]  
You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who-

MIKAEL:  
Let me say this, okay?

EVEN nods.

MIKAEL:  
[Exhales.]  
I hate that what I did messed things up between us. All of us.

EVEN:  
You didn’t-

MIKAEL gives EVEN an exasperated look.

EVEN:  
Sorry. Go ahead.

MIKAEL:  
I was…confused. Well, more uncertain than confused I guess. And pretty scared of it all.  
[He looks up at EVEN.]  
You were my best friend but, more than that, you were a kind of…example of who I wanted to be.

EVEN frowns.

MIKAEL:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah, I know you had a lot of issues to deal with, but you seemed to have such a vision of what you wanted your life to be. Who you wanted to be.

EVEN:  
Fuck, I had no clue. Still don’t. I’m pretty good at projecting confidence, Mikki. Not all of it is…genuine.

MIKAEL:  
[Soft smile.]  
I get that now, but back then I thought…

MIKAEL toys with the bread, picking off tiny pieces and dropping them on the plate.

MIKAEL:  
When you told me you thought you were…that you liked guys _and_ girls, I…  
[Glances up at EVEN from under a curtain of dark hair.]  
I admit, I freaked a little. Not because of you, but because you made me take a look at myself. You and the bros, you’ve always been into girls. Talking about how sexy this one was, or how hot that one was. Especially Mutta and Elias. You were maybe more…I dunno. Subdued about it?

EVEN:  
[Snorts.]  
Well, just because I don’t kiss and tell doesn’t mean I don’t have the same depraved thoughts as any other guy.

MIKAEL:  
[Grins.]  
My point exactly. I’ve never seen you be anything but nice to, well, anyone. And you were always so creative, so fired-up about whatever you were working on. I envied you.

EVEN:  
Awww.  
[Ruffles MIKAEL’s hair.]  
Is that why you followed me around with a camera all the time?

MIKAEL:  
[Batting away EVEN’s hand.]  
Yeah, actually. I wanted to _be_ you, Even. Or…I thought I did. Wanted to be like you.

MIKAEL pauses, looking out the window for a few heartbeats.

MIKAEL:  
Then you told me about…being attracted to men. When you and Sonja broke up for the…  
[He turns back to EVEN.]  
Fourth time? Fifth?

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
I lost count.

MIKAEL:  
You two were pretty volatile. Well, for you. I like Sonja, but Isak is so much better for you.

EVEN smiles.

MIKAEL:  
Anyway, when you told me about being into guys, one guy in particular, you surprised the fuck out of me. If I'm being honest.

EVEN:  
[Earnest.]  
Always be that. Please.

MIKAEL:  
[Grimaces.]  
I was jealous of that guy, whoever he was. Jealous in a way I’d never felt before, and I didn’t understand what it was.

EVEN:  
[Frowns with guilt.]  
I’m so sorry if I got you all mixed up.

MIKAEL:  
[Shakes his head.]  
You didn’t! I did that all by myself, Even. I thought…for a while, a long while, I thought I wanted to be you. And then, after you shared that with me, I thought I wanted to be _with_ you. That’s why I… It’s why that night we….I…

EVEN:  
That’s why you kissed me.

MIKAEL nods and bites his lip.

MUSIC [Sorry or Please by Kings of Convenience] plays in the background.

EVEN:  
[Smiles softly.]  
That’s a lovely memory for me, despite everything that came after.

EVEN runs a hand through MIKAEL’s hair down to cup the nape of his neck. He squeezes there, shaking MIKAEL a little.

MIKAEL grins.

MIKAEL:  
I don’t regret kissing you, Even. It answered a lot of questions for me. But, at the same time, it broke us. Everything went to shit after that, and all because I couldn’t be honest with the boys. With myself. I freaked out, I really did. And when you stopped coming around, I blamed myself. I wanted  - needed – forgiveness, but you weren’t there to give it.

MIKAEL takes a deep breath.

EVEN’s expression is fierce. Sorrowful.

MIKAEL:  
That kiss set off such a chain reaction, I can’t even…  
[Inhales a shaky breath.]  
It was Yousef who figured it out, or thought he had.  
[Quietly.]  
He thinks you came on to me.

EVEN:  
[His voice tight.]  
I know.

MIKAEL frowns and looks down, shaking his head.

MIKAEL:  
He thought I freaked out because you kissed me and I didn’t know how to handle it.  
And that’s what he told the others, and I…I didn’t correct them.  
[Glances up at EVEN.]  
You weren’t around, and it was so _easy_ , Even.  
So easy to let them blame you. I… Fuck… I’m so, so…sorry.

EVEN:  
Hey. I won’t say anything to them unless you do.  
[Places a hand on MIKAEL’s shoulder, his thumb caressing his collar.]  
Let the past stay in the past. We’re finding our way back to our friendship. Aren’t we?

MIKAEL:  
[Exhales a sharp breath and shakes his head.]  
Don’t do that. Don’t give me a pass. It’s not that easy.

EVEN:  
[Dropping his hand to his lap.]  
It is if we make it, though.

MIKAEL and EVEN lock gazes.

EVEN’s eyes drop to MIKAEL’s hand which rests on the counter. His nails are painted in alternating silver and blue. EVEN smiles, nodding toward them.

EVEN:  
When did that start?

MIKAEL:  
[Looks down and then brings his hand up to inspect it.]  
About a year ago. I like it. Makes me feel…I dunno. More like me.

EVEN:  
[Winks.]  
Well, they’re very pretty. Like you.

MIKAEL:  
[Rolling his eyes.]  
Whatever, loser.

EVEN:  
[Resting his elbows on the counter.]  
So…are you out now?

MIKAEL:  
[Looks up, apprehensive.]  
No, but… I’m not gay, Even.

EVEN:  
[Looks surprised.]  
Ah. So kissing me helped you figure that out?

MIKAEL:  
Sort of. Nothing against you, you’re a good kisser, but…  
It made me realize that I don’t feel… _that way_ about anyone. Guy or girl or…anyone.

EVEN’s eyebrows lift. He smiles.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Are you asexual, or…?

MIKAEL:  
[Grins.]  
Trust you to go there.

EVEN:  
[Backpedaling.]  
You don’t need to tell me, shit…sorry.

MIKAEL shoves EVEN’s shoulder playfully.

MIKAEL:  
Come on, dude. Who else can I have a heart-to-heart about this stuff with?

EVEN:  
[Grins, narrowing his eyes.]  
Adam, maybe?

MIKAEL blushes.

EVEN:  
[Nudging Mikael’s knee with his own.]  
So, you do sort of like him. I’ve seen how close you two are.

MIKAEL:  
Not in the way you like Isak, but…Adam is my…person. I think.  
He’s my friend but…more. Less than a boyfriend, or whatever, but…  
I like being around him. Doing stuff. Gaming. Whatever.

EVEN:  
So, a little bit of romance in the friendship.

MIKAEL:  
[Looks out the window, thinking.]  
I'm not sexually attracted to him, or to anyone.  
Not even to your beautiful self.

They share a grin.

MIKAEL:  
But I still like the affection. The…hugs and stuff. Touching.

EVEN:  
The intimacy.

MIKAEL:  
[Nods.]  
And Adam is one of the most touchy-feely people I’ve ever met, aside from you.  
He’s sweet and funny and a little over-protective sometimes, but his heart is in the right place.  
He’s just…good people.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
He is.

MIKAEL:  
So, there you have it.  
[Shrugs.]  
I’m…whatever. Weird.

EVEN:  
[Runs his hand down Mikael’s back.]  
You’re you. Labels don’t really matter, just be you and do what makes you happy.  
I do wonder, though… What if Adam finds someone?

MIKAEL:  
[Shrugs again.]  
I try not to think about that. Besides, I think he…  
He seems happy with the way things are.

EVEN:  
Just be careful with your heart.  
[Hesitating, he sits back and folds his hands.]  
What do you think your parents will say? If you plan to tell them, that is.

MIKAEL:  
[Sighs.]  
They’d never understand.  
They’re just waiting for me to “find the right girl” and settle down.  
Not gonna happen.

EVEN:  
It’s your life.

MIKAEL smiles at EVEN and he returns it. They’re quiet for a beat.

MIKAEL:  
There’s something I need to ask you.

EVEN;  
[Relaxing on the stool.]  
Shoot.

MIKAEL:  
What you did at Bakka, that stuff you wrote on the wall, was that…?  
[Hesitates.]  
[Off-camera.]  
Was it about Sonja’s brother, Tomas?

The colour drains from EVEN’s face.

EVEN:  
What would make you think that?

MIKAEL:  
[Focusing on the cup of coffee.]  
Back when we were first-years, there was that party at Sonja’s house. You guys were sorta dating, kinda.  
Or whatever. The boys were trying to chat up a bunch of third-year girls, and I got bored so I went exploring.

EVEN’s knee begins to bounce. His nostrils flare, but he watches MIKAEL without blinking.

MIKAEL:  
[Glances up at EVEN but then lowers his eyes again.]  
I, uh…I saw you with Tomas. You were leaning against the wall in the hallway. You looked upset. I heard you say Sonja’s name a few times, and then Tomas said something I couldn’t hear. He put his hand on your shoulder.  
I figured he was trying to cheer you up since she was…not very nice that night. But then he… He…

EVEN swallows when MIKAEL glances up at him again. This time, MIKAEL keeps his eyes on EVEN.

MIKAEL:  
It looked like he _caressed_ your stomach. I can’t explain it, I just remember watching you shiver when he touched you.  
I wasn’t sure if you were okay. And then he moved close to you, practically pinning you up against the wall.  
I thought he was going to kiss you. Even… I’d never seen you look so…lost.

EVEN:  
[Eyes wide with panic.]  
Mikael…I can explain…

MIKAEL:  
[His eyes narrow.]  
He’s older than us, right? And we were sixteen, so he was nineteen? Twenty?

EVEN:  
[Averting his gaze.]  
Uh…twenty-one.

MIKAEL:  
I had forgotten all about it until you told me you were into guys.  
[Leans in and touches EVEN’s knee.]  
Did you and Tomas…? Did you sleep with him?

EVEN looks up at MIKAEL, shocked. He frowns and shakes his head, opening his mouth to speak.

A sharp knock on the window draws their attention and Mikael moves away quickly.

ISAK smiles at EVEN through the window, his gaze bouncing back and forth between EVEN and MIKAEL.

EVEN forces a smile.

ISAK’s gaze settles on EVEN, his brows flicking up playfully. There’s love and mischief in his eyes. 

SOUND – Off-camera, the door chimes as a customer enters.

BLACK SCREEN

MUSIC [Q & A by Fink]

CREDITS


End file.
